Link Meets Beowulf
by HighlanderKirby
Summary: Link is transprorted back into 600B.C. and meets Beowulf


There Beowulf stood in front of the fifty foot tall dragon. The dragon had claws that seemed endless. Beowulf's men stood behind him ready to attack the it.  
The dragon tool a deep breath, as if to begin laughing at Beowulf and his men. The dragon opened its mouth, and red crystals began forming. Beowulf knew what this meant. The dragon began spewing forth fire from its mouth at Beowulf, and his men. Beowulf jumped aside, and hid behind a rock. His men, paralyzed with fear, were killed by the dragon's intense fire breathe. Beowulf watched as his men became little more than charcoal in a fire. Beowulf unsheathed his sword, and picked up his shield. When the flame ended he jumped out from the rock, and began running at the dragon.  
Beowulf slashed at the dragon, but to no avail. Nothing could get through the dragon's thick skin. The dragon swiped at the mighty Beowulf, and sent Beowulf flying into the cave wall. There were three deep cuts in Beowulf's side. The dragon slowly walked to Beowulf, and took a deep breathe. Beowulf knew what was coming, it was the breath that so easily defeated his men no more than five minutes ago. The dragon opened its mouth, and began spewing fire at Beowulf. Beowulf yelled in fear.  
The fire was about three feet away from Beowulf. Beowulf was still yelling in fear. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared next to Beowulf. This figure picked Beowulf up, and jumped out of the fire's way. The figure set Beowulf down on the other side of the cave.  
"Who are you, Beowulf asked.  
"My name is Link," the figure responded.  
Link turned around, and looked at the dragon. Link unsheathed his sword. He held his sword in one hand, and his metal shield in the other. The dragon took in another deep breathe and tried to get Link with it. The dragon spewed its fire breathe at Link. Link held up his shield to block the fire. The fire hit Link with incredible force. The raw power behind the flame was very powerful. It sent Link backwards a few feet. Link held his sword and thought of a plan. He took out Faoras wind and place part of it in the space he was in now. The flames finally stopped. Link ran at the dragon. He tried to cut at the dragon but it did very little. The dragon lifted its foot and swiped at Link. Link ducked and rolled through the dragons legs. Link placed the second part of Faoras wind here. He jumped onto the dragons back. He held his sword stiffly with both hands. Out of nowhere the dragons tail hit Link in the back and sent him crashing into the cave wall in front of the dragon. Link dropped his shield when the dragon hit him and it was now about five feet in front of him. The dragon took in another deep breathe but Link didnt notice it. He got slowly. Link was dazed, that shot by the dragon took a lot outta him. The flame came out of the dragons mouth and approached Link. The flame hit Link.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Link yelled as he was engulfed in the flame.  
The dragon let out a guttural laugh. The dragon let out a kind of yelp when the fire cleared and Link was still standing there. In Links had was Naryus love. There were a few burn marks on his clothes because he had just used Naryus love in time. Link was out of breathe. The dragon roared angrily at Link. Link held his master sword in his hand. The dragon became angered and swiped at Link with his claw. He hit Link and sent his master sword into the cave wall.  
"Here kid," Beowulf said. He tossed his sword to Link. Link caught it with no problem.  
Link jumped into the air. He sliced off the dragons right arm. It roared in pain. It swiped at Link and hit him. This powerful hit broke Beowulfs sword and Link flew head first into the cave wall. Link was near the Faoras wind he put their earlier. The dragon took in another deep breathe. The dragon used its fire breath. Link rolled into Faoras wind and was teleported behind the dragon. The dragon started throwing fire around but stopped. It looked around in search for Link. Link sat there behind the dragon on one knee. He took out a bottle that had a fairy in it. He let the fairy out and it healed him then disappeared. Link got up and thought for a second. He pulled out his ocarina and played sarias song. He spoke to Saria briefly. Saria told him that the dragons weak spot was behind its head. Right where its head and neck met. Link quietly unsheathed his biggoron sword. Link jumped onto the dragons back. The dragon roared and tried to hit Link with its tail.  
"Not this time," Link said as he cut off the dragons tail.  
The dragon roared in pain. Link held his biggy sword tightly with both hands. He drove the sword into the dragons weak spot. The dragon stopped moving for a second. Then it suddenly went into a spasmic state and threw Link onto the ground. The dragon roared in pain again. It slammed against the cave walls. The cave began caving in.  
"Oh crap," Link said. He picked Beowulf and threw him out of the cave entrance.  
The cave was breakin all around him. Beowulf suddenly woke up and saw Link making a desperate attempt to get out of the cave. Link yelled and the cave was completely caved in.  
"LINK!!!," Beowulf yelled. He got up and went over to the entrance of the cave. Beowulf stood their until the dust cleared.  
When the dust had finally cleared he saw Link under a huge boulder. Beowulf walked over to the boulder that Link was under. He put his arm around it and used his last bit of strength to throw the boulder aside. Beowulf collapsed after he did this. He was completely out of energy. Link woke up just to see Beowulf collapse.  
"He saved my life," Link thought.  
Link pulled out a bottle. He only had only fairy left. If I use it on Beowulf he'll live but i wont. But if I use it on myself I could carry him back to Heorot. He opened the bottle and the fairy healed him. The fairy then disappeared. Link got up. He walked over to Beowulf. I guess that makes us even. I saved his life then he saved mine he thought.  
Link bent over and picked Beowulf up, and put him over his shoulders. Link walked from the dragon's cave, all the way to Heorot. There Link walked into the main hall with Beowulf. The people were amazed that Beowulf was wounded. The people were even more amazed when Beowulf told them that the dragon, the creature that killed Beowulf and the rest of Heorot's greatest heroes, had been slain by a seventeen year old boy.  
With his last breathe Beowulf said, "As my death wish I want you to make Link the king of Heorot, for he shall lead you into a golden age of prosperity, then the mighty Beowulf died.  
Beowulf's wish was made so. Link was made king, and he lead the city of Heorot into a golden age of prosperity. Months passed, and Heorot became a very wealthy city.   
Beowulf's prophecy had come true. Suddenly, a servant burst into the king's chambers frightened. It was if the servant had seen a ghost.  
"King Link, King Link, The servant said. "Heorot is under attack by Ganondorf's army of darkness."  
Link stood up in complete surprise. "Bring me my sword, shield, bombs, bow and arrow, and my Din's Fire," he said. The items were brought, and Link strapped them tightly to his shirt and pants. He ordered the doors of Heorot open, and walked outside. He unsheathed his sword, and stood alone in front of what seemed to be an endless army. Link held his shield and sword tightly. He was prepared to fight the army to the death.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If I receive enough good e-mails about this story I will put the other parts of this saga on this site. If you want me to send you a copy of what happens next e-mail me at highlander_kirby@yahoo.com  
any comments will be appreciated. THANX FOR READIN MY FANFIC ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
